pincosuifandomcom-20200213-history
Settings:Options
This settings allows you to chenge several aspects of the game and to enable/disable most of the UI features. __FORCETOC__ System NOTE: This settings are common for every character. *'Language:' allows you to choose the main game language between: English, Japanese and Chinese. ::NOTE: many parts of the UI will stay in english even if you choose otherwise, because I don't have a translator and I'd rather not using Google Translate... *'Show English Names:' show item names in english instead of the language that you have chosen. ::NOTE: this option is available only for Japanese and Chinese *'Disk Cache:' the maximum amount of memory usable by the client for data storage. ::NOTE: lower amounts may reduce the game performance. Atlas *'Enable Map Area/Facet Combo:' when enabled you will see 2 combo boxes on the atlas that allows you to switch between factes and areas, otherwise you'll have to use a context menu. :: *'Enable UO Cartographer/Mapper:' enable the support for the third party tools UO Cartographer and UO Mapper. ::NOTE: enable this will increase the disk read/write frequency and may be dangerous for Solid State Disks. *'Show Names and Healthbars on the Map:' if enabled you will see names and a healthbar over the map markers of your party members and the text "You" over your own. Paperdoll *'Block Other Paperdolls:' if enabled you won't see other people paperdolls, just your own. *'Enable Item Icons:' show the item icons on your paperdoll slots, otherwise you will see only the stereotype of the item (that is easier to understand than the item icons). *'Enable Full Slot Durability Check:' if enabled, the whole paperdoll slot will be colored to show the current state of the item: ::* Green: > 50% ::* Yellow to Red: from 50% to 0% ::A crack on the slot appears when the items reach 0 durability *'Enable Paperdoll Background:' change the paperdoll background based on where your character is. Tools *'Use Circle of Transparency:' if enabled, a small area around your character will make invisible walls and trees. ::NOTE: the area is very small (especially compared to the Classic Client one) *'Enable Clock:' shows a real world clock to keep track of time. *'Enable the New Animal Lore Gump:' the new gump shows all the info about a creature in a single table, and also provide additional info like the pet power calculator. *'Enable Advanced Crafting:' if enabled, you will be able to use the new advanced gump for crafting, that provides a search box, and detailed info about every item in much less click than the classic multipage gump. *'Enable User Friendly Moongate Gump:' the new gump gives you the ability to set a default location for the moongate so you can get there in 1 click. *'Enable Cast Bar:' if enabled, when you cast a spell you'll see a small bar under your mouse cursor that shows how long it will takes to finish the spell casting. *'Book Log:' if enabled, everytime you open a book, its content will be saved on the "Logs" folder of the game as text file. *'Enable Smart Boat Commands:' if enebled, every action for the boat commands will be automatically rotated based on the boat direction (like the UO Rudder tool for the Classic Client). ::NOTE: the system is not perfect and sometimes may detect the wrong ship direction (especially if other players takes control), but you can use the action "Fix Ship Direction" to manually fix the problem. Game Options *'Auto-Close Veteran Rewards Gump:' if enabled, you won't see the veteran rewards gump on login. *'Auto Accept Self Honoring:' if enabled, you won't see the confirm request when you try to honor yourself, the UI will automatically press "OK". *'Always Run:' if enabled, your character always run and never walk. *'Enable Autorun:' if enabled, your character will automatically start to follow your mouse cursor when you press LEFT CLICK + RIGHT CLICK. ::NOTE: the system is VERY sensitive and you may end up moving when you don't want to. *'Auto-Navigate Around Objects:' if active, your character automatically try to navigate around items when you walk against their collision. *'Always Attack:' if enabled, your character will attack every Current Target you take while in war mode. ::NOTE: it doesn't work with Legacy Targeting mode. *'Query Before Criminal Actions:' if enabled, when you try to commit a criminal action, you will need to confirm it through a warning dialog. *'Ignore Mouse Actions on Self:' if enabled, you will be no longer able to select your character in the game area. *'Hold Shift to Unstack Items:' if enabled, you have to press shift in order to unstack items. *'Shift-Right Click to Open Context Menus:' if enabled, you have to press SHIFT + RIGHT CLICK to open the context menu of items and mobiles. *'Cursor Target Queuing:' if enabled, you can queue your cursor target so that they can be executed automatically as soon as you get the cursor target. *'Block War on Pets:' if enabled, you will be unable to attack your own pets/followers. *'Block War on Party:' if enabled, you will be unable to attack your party members. *'Block War on Friendly:' if enabled, you will be unable to attack friendly targets (blue/green). *'Enable Auto-Toggle War Mode:' if enabled, when you get hit by "Blood Oath" you will get in peace mode, and when you get invisible, your war status will be restored (instead of being forced into peace mode). *'Enable War/Peace Shield Button:' if enabled, you will see a small shield button that allows you to switch between peace and war mode. *'Scavenge All:' if enabled, when you activate the Object Handle your character will try to collect every item on the ground instead of the ones you have specified into the Agents Settings. *'Disable Spell Buttons While Casting:' if enabled, spells buttons will be turned off so you won't get the message "You are already casting a spell". Interface *'Use Custom UI:' this changes the UI in use for every character. It can also be changed from the login screen. *'UI Scale:' allows you to customize the basic size of the UI elements. ::NOTE: you can enter in Scale Mode to scale specific windows. *'Object Handle Filter:' set what do you want to see when the Object Handles are active. *'Object Handle Quantity:' se the maximum amount of labels you want to see when the Object Handles are active. *'Detailed Hotbar Tooltips:' shows you more info on the hotbar's slot tooltip. *'Display Pop-Up Window for Party Invitations:' if enabled, when you receive a party invitation, you will see a pop-up window where you can accept/decline instead of being forced to type /accept or /decline like on Classic Client. *'Tip of the Day:' shows the tip of the day window on login. *'Enable Window Snap:' if enabled, all the windows that supports the snap, will try to "snap" to the nearest window when you are moving it around. The snap works like a magnet so when you move a windows near another they will attach each other. ::''NOTE: you can use the "SHIFT" key to drag the windows around without snapping when this mode is activated *'Reset UI Locs:' if you press this button every window on your screen will be moved to the top-left corner of the game window. Center Screen Text *'Low HP Warning:' set at which amount (in percent) of hit points you want to get the "LOW LIFE" center screen text. This also allows you to turn the feature off. *'Pets Low HP Warning:' set at which amount (in percent) of your pets hit points you want to get the "LOW PET LIFE" center screen text. This also allows you to turn the feature off. *'Ignore Summons For Low HP Warning:' if enabled the "LOW PET LIFE" center screen text won't be shown when your summons are at low life. *'Enable Vice VS Virtue Alert:' if enabled, everytime a Vice VS Virtue beins, you will see the center screen text "Battle Begins!", so you won't miss it. Mini Texture Packs *'Select The Texture:' the default texture to use as background for hotbar's and paperdolls slots. ::NOTE: you can customize the background manually on each hotbar's slot. *'Hotbar's Border Texture:' the default border to use for each hotbar slot. ::NOTE: you can customize the border manually on each hotbar's slot. Hotbars Colors Settings *'Direct Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar direct hotkey (an hotkey without CTRL or SHIFT or ALT). *'Control + Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar hotkey made by CTRL + key. *'Alt + Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar hotkey made by ALT + key. *'Shift + Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar hotkey made by SHIFT + key. *'Control + Alt + Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar hotkey made by CTRL + ALT + key. *'Alt + Shift Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar hotkey made by ALT + SHIFT + key. *'Control + Shift + Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar hotkey made by CTRL + SHIFT + key. *'Control + Alt + Shift Button Text Color:' the hotkey name color of every hotbar hotkey made by CTRL + ALT + SHIFT + key. *'Countdown Text Color:' the color for the countdown text on the hotbars slots. *'Current Target Border Color:' the color of the border of every slot set to Target Current. *'Target Self Border Color:' the color of the border of every slot set to Target Self. *'Target Cursor Border Color:' the color of the border of every slot set to Target Cursor. *'Target Stored Border Color:' the color of the border of every slot set to Target Stored. *'Default Border Color:' the default color of the border of every slot without a target set. category:Settings